


Word Tease

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically kaneki bein a dicker douche and teasing hide, i think so at least, it's humorous though, with some kind of dirty implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki's slightly more snarky nature takes him to tease Hide and use his own words against him. A nice, big dose of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Tease

**Author's Note:**

> a small idea i had  
> i thought it would be funny  
> shrugs

“Hey, Hide. We should get married.”

Hide twitched. Kaneki was doing it again. He tried to keep himself distracted in his studies.

“Come on, it’ll be perfect; it’s not like I can really leave the house, anyways. And I know how to keep my area clean, unlike you. Didn’t you say the same thing? And I quote…” Kaneki’s voice was awfully snarky. “’Oh, Kaneki-kun. You’re perfect, you know? You’d be a perfect little housewife!’”

Hide wouldn’t admit that Kaneki’s imitation was on point in any case. The situation at the time had two sides to it, primarily. It was half Kaneki basically giving Hide a taste of his own medicine (mainly because before Kaneki’s personality took a sharp left, Hide would always tease at him). The other half was Kaneki annoying Hide enough to get him into bed. Then again, that second point was usually the case.

Then again then again, Kaneki grew bored of only just cleaning and (attempting) to cook while Hide wasn’t home. Other than that, he didn’t have much of a source of entertainment aside from books (which he also finished every single one).

Hide groaned at Kaneki’s teasing words. He was definitely feeling better compared to the previous night. “Look, I understand you wanna get in my pants, but I have an exam next week, so…”

“It’s next week. Study later.” Kaneki answered bluntly.

“If you still went to school, you’d have just as much of a stick up your ass as I do.”

Kaneki shrugged. “Maybe. But that isn’t the case anymore. I can’t exactly go back to school since, according the Doves, I’m dead.”

“Yeah, that’d probably cause some controversy… have you ever thought of taking cyber classes under a different name or something?”

“They’ll need to personally interview me in some way, though.”

“Yeah, but we could… alter your appearance . You think there’s ghoul plastic surgery or something?”

Kaneki grimaced. “Very funny.”

“Well, we could cut and dye your hair…”

“We could. But I like it white.”

“Then get it trimmed.”

Kaneki shrugged again. “I have something else in mind for the moment…” He leaned a little closer.

Hide pushed Kaneki away with his free hand. Right on his face. “No, no… I need to study.”

Kaneki grabbed his wrist, managing to push Hide down from his sitting position right onto the floor. His wrist was pinned over his head. The other was still free, holding a pencil. “You can spare some time from the books, Hide.”

“Jesus, you’re so rough…”

Kaneki chuckled. “Well, the training and bodybuilding helped. Who’s the pale and lanky string bean now, Hide?” Kaneki was enjoying this, surprisingly. Even despite his own problems and triggers, his personality did in fact shift to a more sadistic nature. Kaneki’s personality displayed that sort of thumbs-up for a taste of revenge in his case. In other words, he could turn Hide’s teasing words right back around. “Besides, we can’t at least cuddle?”

“If we cuddle, it’ll lead to other things. Plus, you’ll never let go of me if we do.” Hide answered with a little pout. He wasn’t lying, either.

“What’s the harm in that, then? Casual sex, or possessive cuddling?”

“If your idea of ‘casual sex’ is biting into me like I’m a piece of meat, then count me out.”

“But you are a piece of meat.”

“Kaneki…”

“No, you’re special. No one else can have you but me. You’re like forbidden fruit, but you’re also meat.”

Hide couldn’t help but laugh at that a little. Even with Kaneki’s changes, he still found his little statements like that adorable. “I guess that’s true…”

“You also said yourself that I was only yours.” Kaneki continued. “You used to pin me down and cover me up in marks. I remember how hoarse your voice would get after all of the noise you would make. ‘You’re mine, don’t let anyone else touch you’, you would say…”

“All right, all right! I get it!” Hide was starting to get embarrassed, as well as a taste of his own medicine. “Y-You can stop now.”

Kaneki broke out into another chuckle. “Just thought it’d be good to inform you that those things apply, still. Even more so towards you, Hide.”

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that.”

“So, can we?”

“Can we what?”

“Have sex, or cuddle?”

Hide groaned. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope. Choose one. I promise I’ll help you study later.”


End file.
